Ice Skating
by zizzy333
Summary: ONESHOT! Danny invites Sam to go ice skating with him at a beautiful abandoned lake even though he can't even skate himself, and things go perfectly... until the ice cracks... DxS! WARNING! DARK TWIST AT THE END! DEPRESSING! R


Hello, Zizzy333 here with a new one-shot! It's pretty fluffy in the beginning, but it takes a dark twist at the end. Sorry… I don't even know what brought this idea on… but here it is!

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

It was after English Class when Danny approached her. The weird thing was that he was perfectly calm, that is, until she actually turned around to face him. His heart seemed to stop in mid-step as he looked into her endless lilac abyss. He quickly shook it off though and took a deep breath to calm himself. Sam looked at him worriedly.

"Danny… are you okay?" Sam asked him looking curiously into his sky blue eyes. By the way he was acting it was as if he was telling her that Vlad was trying to take over the world again. To her surprise he smiled.

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?" He asked, leaning back on a desk, trying to relax. But of course, at that point his arm decided to go intangible and he collapsed onto the desk.

"God Danny! You're going to kill yourself at this rate!" Sam exclaimed helping him stand.

"Sorry… I've just been a little stressed." He admitted.

"Why? There haven't been any ghost in a few days." Sam reminded. Danny ignored her, slightly wary of Murphy's laws.

"Hey… are you busy on Saturday?" He asked.

Sam took a moment to look at him weirdly. "No, why would I be?" She replied.

"Well… yesterday I was just flying around and I found this spot I've never seen before… and I thought that you would really like it. Especially because it snowed yesterday…" Danny said, rambling a bit. Sam wondered why he was so nervous about this.

"Really? Where is it?" She asked, trying to sound as comforting as possible. It got to the point where he was even making her nervous for no reason. Well… actually there was a reason…

He smiled. "That's a surprise." He stated. She melted a little looking into his warm face. At this point Tucker, who had been waiting for them at the door came into the conversation.

"Wait a second… is this a date?!" Tucker exclaimed.

"What!? No!!" Danny yelled, glairing at his other best friend. "I thought you said you would meet me by my locker!"

"This is totally a date!" Tucker said again, clutching his beret in excitement. "FINALLY!" He yelled throwing up his hands.

"TUCKER! LEAVE!" Sam shouted. The situation had suddenly become very, very awkward.

"Fine. But take pictures for me!!" Tucker said, taking out his cell phone and snapping a picture of their red glairing faces. Before they could kill him, he ran out of the room, grinning from ear to ear.

Danny fidgeted even more than before and said, "So yeah… umm… just bring your ice skates and coat and stuff and I'll pick you up around three?"

"Sounds good!" Sam said, an identical blush on her cheeks.

"Ok! So I'll see you tomorrow! I've got to go… uhh… to the bathroom now." He said searching for a way to end the awkwardness between them and then he nearly ran out of the room.

As soon she was alone she smiled. Even if it wasn't a date they were going ice-skating some place special without Tucker around… something was bound to happen… She quickly snapped herself out of it though because knowing Danny they were just going to go ice-skating and goof around. Fun. Why couldn't it be more though? She sighed and walked out of the empty classroom, joining the bustling crowd and hoping for the best.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

_Danny was surrounded by a swirling darkness. He had no idea where he was or what was happening, but all he knew was that he needed to find Sam. If he didn't, she would be gone forever. He tried to go ghost, but something was shorting out his powers. He panicked, and searched frantically for her but he was running out of time…_

_A low chilling laugh seemed to pierce through the darkness like a dagger. Then, after a second, the darkness started _speaking_ to him. He couldn't escape. "This is my haunt young halfa," The darkness warned, "and anyone who trespasses will find themselves _sunk_ with remorse." Then the swirling mists started to laugh again and Danny found himself petrified by the sound. He started running. He ran as fast as he could and didn't stop. With out warning he was enveloped by a bright light. _

Danny sat up with a gasp…. but not just any gasp-- his ghost sense. A cold sweat drenched his entire body. He looked around wildly and found himself in his own room, in his own bed, seemingly safe.

He quickly hopped up and threw his hands into the air, trying to shake the dream off. Without even his battle cry, two rings formed around his middle, one separating up, and the other down. Then he hurriedly phased through the wall and outside.

He looked everywhere he could for the ghost, but it seemed to have just disappeared. It wasn't unordinary for ghost to do that, but for some reason it scared him. He thought back to his nightmare. What if the ghost went after Sam? Danny panicked and flew over as fast as he could to Sam's. Once he got close, he slowed down. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary… but he had to make sure.

As quietly as he could he phased into Sam's room. He immediately saw her sleeping on her bed. He flew over to her to make sure she was okay. Her face was pale in contrast to her raven black hair, but she seemed to be completely at peace. Her covers were pushed halfway off of her and she suddenly shivered. Without even thinking, Danny gently pulled the covers over her and tucked her in. A slight smile seemed to creep across her lips.

At that moment Danny wanted nothing more than to pick her up and hold her in his arms. He sat down on the edge on her bed. He didn't know where he would be without his Sam. He smiled and tenderly tucked some of her hair out of her face. Sam suddenly moaned quietly and opened her eyes halfway. Danny blinked. Sam smiled.

"Hi." She whispered sleepily.

Danny seemed to relax a bit and smiled down at her. "Hi." He whispered back. He didn't think Sam was actually awake.

"I was hoping you would come." She mumbled. Danny's heart melted.

"Don't worry. I'll always be here when you need me." He replied quietly. "Now go back to sleep." Danny got off her bed silently.

"Ok." She whispered and closed her eyes again. She was definitely sleep talking. Danny chucked quietly and stood up. If Sam ever knew that Danny snuck in and talked to her when she was sleep talking, she would probably kill him. With one final look at her beautiful face, he turned intangible and slipped out of the room.

--Saturday 2:52pm--

Danny grabbed his heavy, navy blue winter coat and shrugged it on, also taking a hat and some mittens. He looked at himself in the mirror and tried to flatten his hair under the hat but it was in vain. He grabbed his skates and threw them over his shoulders. "MOM! DAD! I'M LEAVING!" He yelled down at them.

"Bye honey!" His mom yelled back up at him. "Have fun!" He went over to the window and transformed to Phantom. His coat, scarf and mittens disappeared. Even though he didn't need them, he pondered for a second how the heck that worked. Then he flew through the wall and away from his house, soaring high above the buildings below.

It didn't take long for him to arrive at Sam's house and he found her up on the roof, her knees pulled up to her chest. She was wearing all black and had a pair of hockey skates lying beside her. Suddenly he had an idea. He went invisible before she saw him and flew up as stealthily as he could until he was right in front of her. Being very quite, he got within an inch of her face and then turned visible. "Boo."

"GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" Sam yelled out, flying backwards with her hand clinched into fists, ready to fight. Danny burst out laughing. Once Sam saw who it was, just unclenched her fists and glared at him. "Danny! That wasn't funny!" She said. Her mind might have recovered but her body with still shaking from the sudden adrenaline rush.

Danny didn't stop laughing though; he plopped down on the roof. "That's what you think. You should have seen your face!" He gasped out.

"SAM??" A voice yelled out. Both Danny and Sam froze. "SAM HONEY WAS THAT YOU?"

Sam quickly grabbed her skates and jumped into Danny's arms, bridal style. "We need to get out of here. I don't want my parents to see me hanging out with you! Especially Phantom you!!" Danny nodded and turned invisible and reached his power out to her as well. He felt her tremble in his arms as she disappeared. Then he took off in the sky and they both looked back to see Sam's mother looking around the limo pickup for her.

When they were out of sight, Danny dropped the invisibility and looked down at her. "Sorry about scaring you and getting you mom worried." He apologized, an unreadable expression on his face… possibly amusement.

"Yeah. That's what I thought." Said Sam, punching his shoulder playfully.

"But it was still funny." Sam glared again, and Danny's face broke out into a broad smile. "I think I'll do it again some time." He stated off handedly.

"Well now that you did it to me once, it won't be able to scare me again." Sam said, also smiling and looking up at him challengingly.

"You can't say that. I'm half ghost, making me stereotypically scary." Danny shot back.

"Yeah… as scary as Casper the Friendly Ghost." Sam replied. "Remember the whole Haunted House thing? So not scary… until you cheated."

"I can still be scary!" Danny said defensibly.

"Yeah right." Sam crossed her arms.

"I can! Want me to prove it? You are arguing with a guy who can fly and last time I checked… you couldn't." Danny said, an evil smile forming on his face.

Sam didn't even have to think to realize what he was hinting at. "You wouldn't." She stated, but the look on his face told her otherwise. She changed tactics. "Danny Fenton! If you do what I think you're going to do I swear I'll—I'll spill your secret to everyone!" Sam threatened but Danny just laughed.

"Yeah right." He said and suddenly he disappeared and Sam started falling towards the Earth.

She suppressed the scream bubbling up in her throat, but instead channeled it in to yelling the words: "DANNY PHANTOM IS ACTUALLY DANNY FE—oof!" Suddenly Danny scooped her back into his arms and flew back up to their cruising level.

Sam struggled in his arms for a moment before calming down. She looked up at him to see him cracking up. She decided that she wasn't even going to stoop to his level and decided not to talk to him until he shaped up.

Danny looked down to see her with her arms crossed and glairing angrily somewhere over his shoulder. He calmed himself down a bit. "Aww Sam don't be such a party pooper. You know I would never actually let you hit the ground." To his surprise Sam didn't say anything. "No way. You're actually giving me the cold shoulder? Sam, I thought we grew out of this."

Sam couldn't resist the jab. "Danny Fenton you are the most hypocritical person I've ever met. You're the one who hasn't grown up at all."

"Me?! I've save people's lives everyday!" Danny exclaimed.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sam asked.

Danny opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, but then shut it again, his eyebrows knitted together. "Well…" A pause. "… Well what about Tucker?" Danny suggested.

Sam thought about this for about a second and a half. "Point taken." They dropped the subject.

Danny felt Sam shiver in his arms. "Are you cold?" He asked, and Sam just gave him a look. "Stupid question," he stated. She shivered again. "I would offer you my coat, but that would consist of me transforming back, taking off my coat while we're both free falling through the air, transform back, and then catch you… and last time I let you free fall you weren't that happy with me."

Sam quickly replied through chattering teeth, "Thanks but no thanks."

Danny held her closer to him to protect her from the wind, and Sam nuzzled her head into his chest. Danny smiled down at her when she wasn't looking. "Don't worry, we're almost there." And thus he started his decent.

He landed in the forest a little while away from the actual site, let Sam down and transformed back. Sam looked around. "Wow!" Sam exclaimed. "Is this the spot?" Sam asked, looking around in awe. There were completely surrounded by trees that were all coated in white powder, making it look like something from a post card.

"No." Danny stated rather bluntly. "Do you see a place to skate?"

"Oh… right." Sam said, smiling sheepishly. "Well it's still really pretty…"

Danny shot her a smile and said, "Wait till you see the lake. But first…" he took a crumpled handkerchief out of his pocket, "you need to be blindfolded."

Sam looked at the crumpled cloth wearily. "Danny, you can't even steer yourself straight. Knowing you your going to lead me right into a tree and think it's funny."

There was a pause. "Yeah actually that would be really funny…" Another pause, this time with Sam looking at him with a significant lack of amusement. He caught the glance and corrected himself immediately. "But I promise I won't. That wouldn't be funny at all."

Sam resumed her wary look. "I don't know…"

Danny looked at her as if bored. "Sam- don't make me overshadow you."

Sam put her hands on her hips. "You wouldn't."

"You said that when we were flying too…"

Sam thought about this, and looked positively alarmed. She sighed and dropped her hands. "Fine."

"See, I knew you'd understand." He said cheerily, tying the cloth around her head so it covered her eyes. Sam didn't laugh. Danny gently grabbed her arm, causing Sam to shiver. "Your still cold?" Danny said disbelievingly.

"Well your hand is!" Sam said quickly, covering up the real reason. "God… put your gloves on or something."

Danny laughed and started guiding her forward, and though there were many trees along the way, he steered her around them. But he was tempted. Sorely tempted. But he didn't want to get Sam _that _mad.

She obviously didn't trust him, because she had her free arm stuck out, waving around wildly, and whenever he tried to go faster, she'd pull back.

Finally Danny stopped her at the perfect spot, where you could see everything at once, and let go of her arm. "Are we there?" She asked raising her head in an attempt to peak out the bottom of the blindfold.

"We're here." He stated, and so she pulled the handkerchief off and gasped. It was as if they had fallen out of the real world and into a fairytale.

There were standing on the snow covered bank of a huge lake, it's glossy ice reflecting and shimmering back at them, perfectly cleared of snow and cracks. Snow piled up on all sides of it, and trees closely surrounded it, with the white snow on every needle and pinecone. Geese flew in a giant V over head, and deep red cardinals flew from tree to tree, spilling snow down occasionally.

Sam was struck speechless. "Wow… Danny- it's beautiful…" and as she turned back at him he was gazing at her with his eyes full of emotion, and said absentmindedly, "yeah…" And suddenly he blushed a very deep red.

Luckily before the moment could get awkward, a cardinal swooped over them, and made a rather clumsy landing on the branch directly over Danny, and the next thing that he knew he was covered in snow. Sam roared with laughter and it was finally Danny's turn to shoot her a glare. He shook the snow off him.

After she calmed down, Sam finally suggested, "Let's put on our skates." So they sat down on the ice and Sam tied up her hockey skates quickly and effectively, and was up and skating loops around Danny before he could tie his first skate clumsily.

"Well… you're obviously experienced." Danny stated, with an eye roll.

"What and you're not?" Sam asked playfully, easily switching from staking forwards to backwards.

"Uhhmm… no." Danny said bluntly, watching her, and tying his last lace into a little bow. To prove his point, he tried getting up twice before actually succeeding.

Sam watched on in great amusement as Danny tried to skate in a straight line, looking like a super klutz. It looked as if he were trying to walk more than skate. His knees were bent inwards and his arms were flailed out, and he was always looking down at his feet. Sam kept skating up and down the lake, first backwards, and then forwards, then fast, and then slow.

Finally Danny seemed to be doing a little better.

"Hey! I think I've got the hang of—" and suddenly he slipped and fell flat on his face. Sam laughed as he tried to get up and winding up slipping again. She skated around him gracefully and he glared jealously at her. "Show off." He mumbled, starting to get to his knees. Sam skated towards him and did a hockey stop right in front of him, showering him in snow. Danny didn't move. Finally he asked very calmly "Do you hate me?" Sam laughed again and finally helped him up.

"It's not hard. I can teach you." She offered, but instead he took it as a challenge.

"What are you talking about? I can do this perfectly on my own." He stated crossing his arms like a three year old. The act threw him off balance and he nearly fell again, and he would have if Sam didn't steady him.

Quite suddenly it hit him just how close they were. Her face was inches from his own, and it didn't help that her hands were holding his waist and arm. At that moment her pale face was the most beautiful thing in the world to him. She had a smile playing at her lips and her violet eyes were looking deeply in to his own, her midnight black hair blowing in her face. Danny felt his heart leap up into his throat and his imagination went wild with the possibilities. He decided Tucker would be very, very proud.

"Sure about that Ghost Boy?" She asked, laughing softly and snapping him out of his trance. He took a deep breath and realized that he forgotten to breath since his near fall. He smiled sheepishly.

"I'm blaming this on you. You're skating around like some sort of Olympic skater and it's making me feel self-conscious." Danny said, still shaking off the scenes playing over and over in his head, and giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"Have you ever even skated before?" Sam asked playfully, backing away from him finally. Danny's head seemed to clear.

"Yes!" Danny exclaimed as if offended. She looked at him disbelievingly. He threw his hands up in surrender. "Fine. Only once before..." Sam kept the same look. "When I was seven." He sighed. "Jazz made fun of me every time I fell down, so I pushed her. She fell and fractured her wrist. I haven't really gone since."

Sam looked at him. "Seriously?" He nodded. There was a pause. Then she burst out laughing. "You made her break her arm?!" He rubbed the back his neck and for the first time rethought of what happened. "I bet Jazz was pissed!" She exclaimed, and dissolved in to laughter again. Danny remembered the look on her face and started laughing along with her.

After they both calmed down she asked, "So do you want me to teach you before you hurt yourself or anyone else?" Danny nodded in surrender. "Oh come on. You must be more energetic then that my young grasshopper." Sam said with an accent and bowing slightly to him.

Danny laughed at this and clasped his hands together and said, "Yes Sensei."

"First let me see your starting position." Danny nodded and stood up straight, spreading his feet apart a bit. "Wrong." Sam announced.

She skated over to him and kicked his legs further apart, making him wobble dangerously. Then she pushed his shoulders down, forcing him to bend his knees. "It's a lot like your battle stance really." She said quietly into his ear, her breath tickling it and sending chills down his spine. _'STOP IT'_ he yelled internally to his head _'It's not like that… this is not a date… it's only to have fun…'_ Last of all she pushed down his back so be bent forward a bit.

"Okay, now what." Danny asked, trying not to move at all. Sam stopped in front of him and grabbed his hands. His breath hitched in his throat.

"Now you are going to trust me." Sam said, and started skating backwards. Danny didn't move, and just let Sam pull him.

He gave in to her completely. Instead of looking at the ice rushing by under his feet, he focused on her face. First he looked into her eyes. She looked back into his with a sparkle of laughter in them. She was totally enjoying this and he knew it. He smiled back at her.

"You could help you know, by moving you feet." She suggested teasingly, snapping him out of his thoughts again. "Just push and glide." Danny took a breath to clear his mind and nervously put out one foot and stepped down on it, lifting up his other leg. Then he did the same with his other side, using the other foot to push him off and pick up speed.

Sam watched him, his expression the picture of concentration. He was looking down at his skates and holding on to her hands for dear life. His face was paler then usual… probably because it was cold outside. His unruly raven black hair was swept back by the wind, and his sky blue eyes seemed to be alive with innocents. In that moment she forgot that he had the entire weight of the city on his shoulders and her chest swelled with adoration. Her heart seemed to beat twice as fast whenever he was around. Her skin tingled whenever they touched. She gazed into his face and was whisked away into her imagination. Before she totally ran away with her mind, she blinked and shook her head. '_STOP IT'_ she yelled in her mind. _'We're just friends. So stop. It's not going to happen.' _She felt herself deflated a little. Just friends…

Before they knew it, they were going pretty fast, and before Danny could even blink, Sam had let go of his hands and pulled off to the side. "Just keep going!" Sam yelled, watching as he wobbled around, panicked at the loss of her presents. Danny took a deep breath and shifted his weight from foot to foot ever so slightly. Then he copied the motion that he was doing with Sam, and he shakily started going even faster.

He looked up to see if Sam was watching. "HA! I'm doing it!" He yelled triumphantly. Sam nodded and clapped. They made eye contact for a brief moment but in that moment he hit a crack in the ice. "Whoa!" He yelled and quickly looked back down at his skates and fell back in to his rhythmic pattern. He could have sworn that wasn't there before…

Sam smiled at him as he shakily made a turn before he went to the other side of the lake and came skating back over to her, smiling widely. She loved to see him this happy. He picked up the pace, bending down even further into a hockey stance. She rolled her eyes and knew that he was showing off to her, and she actually was impressed with how fast he caught on.

The wind whistled in Danny's ears and made his eyes water. It almost felt like flying but… different. He felt free but down to Earth. The only thing that broke that feeling was when he hit a crack or lost his balance. He made his way over back to Sam. That's when he suddenly remembered something that stopped the free feeling completely. "SAM! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO STOP!!" He yelled over the wind. With how fast the ice was going by under his feet he knew that falling down would hurt. A lot. It only took Jazz to fall when she was standing to fracture her wrist.

"JUST WAIT UNTIL YOU SLOW DOWN!" Sam yelled back, knowing that if Danny tried the hockey stop with out properly knowing how to do it, he would probably hurt his ankles.

They both realized at the same time that Danny was heading straight for Sam. Sam skated to her right to get out of the way, but Danny did as well. She quickly went back to the left but so did Danny. _Then _he remembered he was half ghost but it was already too late… "WATCH OUT!" He yelled, bracing himself for impact.

In an explosion of snow, Danny crashed in to Sam and they both went flying in to the snow bank, Danny landing on top of Sam.

They both didn't move for a second, their bodies recovering from the impact, but then Danny slowly lifted his head off of Sam's shoulder and looked down at her snow-covered face. He tried to suppress his laughter, but it didn't work.

She tried to get out from under him to slap his arm, but she was pinned under. "It's not funny." She choked out, trying to be mad at him. She gave up and started laughing as well.

"Are you okay?" He asked, still smiling and brushing snow gently off of her cheek.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I'm kind of being suffocated by you." Sam teased. Or half teased.

"Are you implying that I'm overweight?" Danny accused, not moving.

"And what if I am?" Sam asked challengingly.

"Take it back!" Danny exclaimed acting insulted.

"Make me." Sam smirked and tried to push him off of her, but a pain shot through her wrist. "Ouch!" She cried out.

Danny's smile disappeared and he let her sit up. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked looking her up and down.

"My wrist kind of hurts." She said twisting it around experimentally.

"Here let me see it," He said. He sat in front of her and leaned in close, gently grabbing it and looking at it. Her heart melted. "Tell me if it hurts." He stated, and slowly twisted her wrist this way and that. She winced a little but she has had worse.

"It only hurts a little. I'm sure I'll be fine." She reassured him.

"Are you positive? Even if it only hurts a little now, it can be a real pain latter. Trust me I should know." He said looking up at her.

"No trust me… I've had worse ghost hunting with you." She stated. There was a moment of silence. Danny nodded and sat back down the snow bank next to her. Sam looked over at Amity's hero. A slight breeze blew through his raven black hair, as he looked off into the distance as if thinking about something.

During the comfortable silence, she decided to look around the lake again. The geese that had been flying overhead were gone, along with a lot of the cardinals. It seemed like the ruckus Danny and her made scared them all off. Even though there wasn't much wildlife, the setting looked even more beautiful. The sun was starting to set brilliantly in a wide array of reds, oranges and even some purples.

Once more she looked over at Danny. His mind seemed to be somewhere else completely. His eyes didn't take any of the beauty in. He shivered slightly. Whatever he was imagining, it wasn't good.

"What chya' thinking about?" She finally asked.

Danny seemed to snap out of his trance and looked over at her. He hesitated. "It's nothing," he said. Sam gave him a disbelieving glance. He looked back down at the ice and sighed. "It's just one of the worries I've had since we started this whole team Phantom thing." He said.

"What is it?" She asked, curiosity intertwined with concern showing in her voice.

He paused. "I'm just afraid that one of these times… in a ghost fight… something will go wrong and you'll get hurt." He admitted, thinking back to the nightmare he had the night before.

There was a moment of silence where the words seemed to hang in the air above them. "Sorry… I shouldn't have brought it up… now's not the time." Sam sat there, not sure how to respond at first. She looked over at him and saw his shoulders slightly slumped and his eyes clouded over. She could tell it really troubled him.

She took a deep breath and said, "Danny… I can't promise that I won't ever get hurt- but it's not like you're pressuring me to fight with you. I fight because I want to. I know the risks, and I'm willing to take them." She paused, and took his hand in to hers tentatively. He looked down at it. "Fighting along side with you has probably been the best thing that's ever happened to me. I don't know where I would be with out you." She said sincerely.

He tore his eyes away from their intertwined hands and looked up her. "Really?" He asked and she nodded. Danny smiled sincerely at her. Then he got serious again. "I promise that I'll do everything I can to keep you safe." He squeezed her hand and turned towards her. "If anything were to happen to you I don't know what I would do."

Danny looked up and met her eyes, and a silent communication opened between them. Their feelings for each other seemed to spike. Danny again realized how close he was to Sam, her breath warmed his face, and his hand warmed hers. Sam's breath seemed to stop in her throat. They both knew what was going to happen.

With one hand holding hers, he took his other hand and placed it on her slightly red cheek. He leaned in closer as she tilted her head to the side. They both closed their eyes and it seemed like everything stopped. The birds seemed to have disappeared, the harsh wind relented, and nothing moved. Finally his lips met hers, sending chills down their spines.

But then the moment was shattered.

The ice suddenly cracked, sounding like a gun shot, causing Danny to jump off Sam and scan the area for signs of trouble. The air was cold so his breath came out in puffs making his ghost sense useless. There was a moment of silence.

Sam finally found her voice and said, "I-It's okay Danny. The ice cracks from time to—" and suddenly it cracked again.

"Sam- get off the ice. Something's not right." He stated, noticing the lack of wild life. He was telling her the truth. His gut was telling him that there was something wrong.

"But-" Sam started but Danny interrupted her.

"Sam… please." He nearly begged.

She paused, noticing the look in his eyes. He was worried. She sighed and fighting against her instincts said, "fine." She wouldn't have done it if they didn't have that talk before they… kissed? It hit Sam so hard that she wasn't able to move for a second, and a smile spread across her face even in the dire circumstances. If only that stupid ice didn't crack… With that she turned and left Danny trying to tap in to his ghost powers to tell him if there was a ghost or not.

With Sam heading to safety, he closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing. At first it was normal, and then he felt it. A chill starting at the bottom of his spine and traveling throughout his body… his ghost sense.

He threw his hands up into the air and tried to transform. The blue rings appeared at his waist, and without warning, a shock was sent throughout his body and he cried out, hunching over as the rings disappeared.

He opened his eyes as the ice cracked again, sending echoes around the deserted area. Then he heard it shatter. But the sound that made his heart stop was the hair-raising scream. Danny whirled around to see a huge hole in the ice where Sam used to be. Everything seemed to freeze. The world, time, and his heart seemed to just stop. "SAM!" He screamed.

With another crack, the world seemed to fall out from under him and he splashed down into the ice water. Right before he hit the water he swore he heard a low chilling laugh.

Then he was lost in a world of darkness with no warmth. It was hell without fire. Danny's body contorted in the water and he couldn't hold back the scream that tore from his throat. It sounded muffled in the nothingness, but the pain he felt wasn't. It was as if he was being stabbed over and over until his body numbed to it.

He quickly bolted to the surface for air. His head broke through the water and he gasped as the harsh wind hit his freezing face. His breath came out in sharp gasps.

"DANNY!" He heard Sam yell breathlessly from somewhere to his right. "DANNY! THERE'S SOMETHING—" And then he heard no more.

"SAM!" He yelled. "SAM ANSWER ME!" but there was no reply. Suddenly something grabbed onto his foot and he felt a wave of electricity course through him. He screamed, and was once again pulled under.

Again he found himself in hell. He just wanted the pain to stop, to be warm again, or just for it to all end. He wanted to die. But Sam was in trouble. He closed his eyes to focus his powers and then shot an ectoblast at the thing pulling him down. It broke apart as if in slow motion.

He opened his eyes, and saw a glowing green claw still being pulled down. He felt dread fill him. _Sam._ He quickly looked around for her, and it didn't take long to find her. She wasn't too far away, but she was struggling weakly with something. Even though his body screamed for warmth and air, he started swimming downward.

At that point Sam saw him too. She reached up to him, and started struggling more fiercely. He started to get close to her, but the claw starting pulling her down faster. His eyes narrowed in determination and he swam as hard as he could. His lungs were burning but he needed to save Sam.

They were so close. In one final push, Danny closed his eyes and grabbed onto her wrist. Using it as a lever, he pulled himself down and looked at the second claw. There was defiantly a ghost behind this.

He grabbed a hold of it, ready to pull it apart, but electricity coursed through him again. He cried out, using more of his precious air, and quickly let go.

At that point more of the claws came up from under him and clasped on to his leg and his arm, sending a constant shock through his body. He held back his scream and wreathed, fighting against the claws. He looked up at Sam who was struggling weakly with it. The claw didn't seem to be shocking her, but she had been under longer then him. He tried to go intangible, but nothing happened. It was the claws that were shorting out his powers. Before they could short out all of his powers though, he sent an ectoblast at the wires under Sam's claw and they broke apart.

Sam kicked it off of her and started moving up as if her body was lead. She wouldn't make it if he didn't do something. Making up his mind, he grabbed on to Sam hand and gently pulled her down to his level. He took her chin in his hand and held her close, their bodies pressed up onto each other for warmth. He didn't ever want to let her go, and he knew that chances were that this would be the last time he saw her.

So he closed his eyes sadly and pressed his lips against hers and gave her the rest of his air. Sam squeezed his hand, almost as if asking, _"What are doing?!"_ She knew what he was thinking. She refused to believe that this would be the last time they saw each other. Even though they were surrounded by swirling black water, Sam felt tears slip from her eyes.

Quickly and without any dramatic goodbyes or hesitation, he grabbed on to her waist and pushed her towards the surface with all of his might. Then he let her go. He watched her swim towards the surface and he knew that she was going to make it. He did what he had promised.

Meanwhile, he was still being dragged down by the claws. He didn't have much time if he had any chance of survival at all. He shot a weak ectoblast with what power he had left at the two claws, and with some more struggling they both finally broke. He sluggishly swam towards the surface, feeling like his lungs were on fire.

The light at the end of all the darkness seemed so close, getting bigger every minute, but he could never seem to burst through. His body just told him to stop and give up, but he pushed the urge to the back of his mind. He would never give up without fight. His eyelids got heavy. His arms and legs felt like they were frozen over, but he didn't stop. He realized that the water that used to be cold and like death now felt warm and welcoming.

He remembered the first time he met Sam in the first grade. The promised that they would always be "the bestest of friends". They kept that promise. He quickly shook the random flashback off. Why would he think about that in a time like this? All it was doing was making him sad. If he didn't make it, he would never see her again…

All he could see was the light at the end of all the darkness around him. He suddenly realized that the urgency of the situation he was in was lost to him. He couldn't hold back his breath any longer. His lungs seemed to be trying to take breath from his own body, making it collapse on top of itself.

A major turning point in their relationship was when he became Danny Phantom. Sure, he liked her before that, but after the lab accident it somehow solidified their bond.

Suddenly a thought struck him, and it oddly seemed funny. He was heading straight for the light at the end of the tunnel. He was going to die anyways. He questioned for a minute that if it was so funny, then why was he crying? It didn't even seem like there was water around him anymore. Why even bother? With out thinking or really caring, he deeply inhaled.

And with Sam's beautiful face pictured in his mind he burst through the light.

END

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Well…. That's it. I thought of that story line in Modern World History… because that's where I think of everything… and even though it was rather sad and frustration, I decided to write it down as a one shot.

It's up to you to decide the fitting ending.

He either:

a) Died or

b) Pushed through and got to the surface.

…Either way Sam will probably be in a lot of distress right afterwards. I know some of you are going to hate me for this controversial ending, but ya know… that's life.

See you soon with an update of my chapter stories!

Zizzy333


End file.
